Quick Revive
Quick Revive, sometimes known as Revive Soda or Revive, is a Perk-a-Cola in Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops, and Call of Duty: Black Ops II featured in the game mode Zombies. It was first introduced in the map Verrückt. It makes the player revive teammates twice as fast or allows the player to revive themselves (only applies when playing solo, except on World at War). Quick Revive costs 1500 points in multiplayer and 500 points in solo. Due to lack of teammates in solo, this perk in Call of Duty: World at War is useless, and players are advised to never purchase it. However, it has been suggested by several players that Quick Revive reduces the time it takes to recover upon taking damage. The color for this perk is light blue, and the icon is a grave with a man standing up from it. In Call of Duty: Black Ops ''and ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II, this perk was given a more useful role while playing solo. It can be bought for 500 points and with the power switched off. The perk is also found in the starting location (if not close by) on every map unique to Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Black Ops II, which makes finding it much easier. When the player is downed, they will be equipped with an upgraded M1911 (Mustang & Sally)/upgraded Mauser C96 (Boomhilda) on Origins, unless they have an alternative weapon that is capable of being used when downed and is able to shoot the zombies while they are down and will be revived shortly after. The zombies will move away from the player while they are being revived. After each use, the perk must be bought again and can be purchased three times until it disappears for the rest of the game. On Moon, if the player hacks the perk and buys it again it will count as buying it a second or third time. Locations World At War Locations *'Verrückt' - The American Spawn side. *'Shi No Numa' - Randomly spawns when a hut is opened. *'Der Riese' - To the right of the entrance of the room of the teleporter Z-C, in Dr. Maxis' office. Black Ops Locations *'Kino der Toten' - Starting room, in the bar. *'Five' - Starting room, in the corridor. *'Ascension' - Starting room, on Centrifuge Floor 1. *'Call of the Dead' - Starting area, connected to the courtyard of the lighthouse. *'Shangri-La' - Starting area, on the wall of the middle. *'Moon' - In the Receiving Area on the Moon. Black Ops II Locations *'Nuketown Zombies' - Any perk spawn locations in the first room. (Solo) Spawns randomly as a meteorite anywhere on the map. (Co-op) *'Green Run' : **'TranZit' - Starting area inside the bus terminal. **'Grief' / Survival '''Locations: ***Farm' - Outside, in front of the Barn. ***'Town' - 2nd floor of the bar in the corner near the Mystery Box spawn *'Die Rise' - Compared to other perks, it will always spawn in the elevator shaft closest to the door in the starting area, near the M14 and PDW-57. *'Buried' - On the left side of the very first room upon descending from the surface into the mines. **'Borough' - In the church where Vulture Aid is in Buried. *'Origins' - In the starting room, next to Generator 1 in a corner. Appearance The Quick Revive machine is small, with a blue and white paint job. On the front of the machine, a quote written in blue "Quick Revive!" Is seen. Under it, a compartment where Quick revive bottles can be taken. Beside that is a bloody handprint. Under these, there is a bloodied coin machine and surrounding this are white bubbles with quotes such as "sold here" and "ice cold" are on the machine. On the top of the machine is a circle with the Quick Revive shield on it. Gallery Quick Revive Perk-a-Cola Bottle model BOII.png FishyRevive.jpg|The Quick Revive machine in Kino der Toten. Wd revive.png|The Quick Revive logo. Note how it says Revive Soda instead of Quick Revive. Uncapping QRS.png|Uncapping the Quick Revive bottle. Drinking QRS.png|Drinking Quick Revive. Uncapping QRS Wii.png|Uncapping the Quick Revive Soda bottle (Wii). Drinking QRS Wii.png|Drinking Quick Revive (Wii). QR Shangri-La.png|The Quick Revive machine in Shangri-la. Quick Revive Poster WaW.png|The Quick Revive poster seen in Verrückt. Quick Revive Emblem BOII.png|Quick Revive emblem in ''Black Ops II. Quick Revive Die Rise BOII.jpg|The Quick Revive Perk-A-Cola Machine In Die Rise. Quick_Revive_cut_machine_WaW.png|Cut model from Shi No Numa. Trivia *According to the characters, this perk tastes like fish. Every character seems to dislike the taste, apart from Takeo who remarks its nice taste, a stereotype associating the Japanese with sushi, which is raw fish. Tank Dempsey particularly dislikes this perk, as he hates fish. **Nikolai Belinski compares the taste to trench water within Origins, which may have been it's original flavour before it was properly treated from Der Riese onwards. *Unlike most other sources of revival, the message says, "Reviving of player". This also happens when reviving yourself in Afterlife Mode and when being revived by the Maxis Drone in Origins. *In GKNOVA6 and the Black Ops zombies screen, one of the screens shows Quick Revive where Speed Cola should be on "Five". *In solo, after Quick Revive has disappeared, running into the spot where it previously was will still result in the sound of Perk-a-Cola bottles shaking around. *In solo, this perk is known as a "Revive". As when going up to a machine, the player will be prompted to buy a Revive. The message also appears in multiplayer zombies in Black Ops II. *Once the player has expended the three solo revives and the machine disappears, the player cannot receive another Quick Revive from Random Perk Bottles, even if the player has every other perk, except on the Black Ops II map Buried. *The Quick Revive bottle holds 240 ml (mililiters). This is clearly seen on the poster in Verrückt. Since all other bottles share the same model with different models and colours, it can be guessed that all other perks have the same amount. *There are bottles of Quick Revive, Double Tap Root Beer, Speed Cola and Juggernog in Kino der Toten behind the glass right next to the Quick Revive machine. *Toward the end of the Quick Revive jingle, the singer can be heard chuckling. *If the player goes prone as the machine is disappearing and looks underneath, the machines texture can be seen laid out flat. This can also be seen in Nuketown Zombies while in theater mode if one pauses while the Quick Revive machine is falling down and looks at the bottom side. *When the player gets down with Quick Revive, the Sun is fully colored despite everything else being in black and white. *It is the only perk that has a different use in solo than co-op, though only in Call of Duty: Black Ops ''and ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II. *The jingle of the Quick Revive is sung by a different singer in Call of Duty: Black Ops. *If playing Die Rise on solo, the elevator shaft containing Quick Revive does not require the power to be turned on to move between floors. *The Quick Revive jingle is in the style of Jazz music. *If the perk is bought before another player joins a Custom Games session in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, the player who bought it receives the co-op effect, saving the player 1000 points. However, if the power is off, the perk will be deactivated. *In Die Rise, this is the only Perk-a-Cola that doesn't randomly spawn. *When combined with Persistent Upgrade Faster Revive, the player can revive a teammate in about three-quarters of a second (before the player even injects the Syrette). *If a player has the Cash Back Persistent Upgrade and they buy Quick Revive while playing in solo, they will receive 500 points since Cash Back gives back 1000 points to the player and Quick Revive only costs 500 points in solo. *Because of Afterlife, this perk does not appear in Mob of the Dead. **Strangly, it does not appear in Cell Block either, despite both the lack of Afterlife and the addition of both Mule Kick and PHD Flopper. *The Mustang & Sally that is equipped when a player is downed on Solo with Quick Revive does not have a Pack-a-Punched camo. *In Origins, if the player gets downed with Quick Revive in solo, they will be given a Boomhilda (upgraded Mauser C96), Instead of a Mustang & Sally. This is due to the fact that the M1911 is not the starting pistol in Origins. **Much like the Mustang and Sally, the Boomhilda will not be textured with the Pack-a-Punch camo, revealing a unique texture for the scope attachment that is not used anywhere else. *Quick Revive has the shortest jingle, at only 27 seconds. *There is a glitch where if you get the perk while a horde of zombies down you, you would be down without a pistol as if you were the last player to be downed but with a black and white tint in the screen like in final stand. If you press the shoot button, you will see some stars coming down. These are the same stars you see when diving to prone with PhD Flopper. This glitch will only work in solo. *Quick Revive, along with Juggernog, Speed Cola, and Double Tap Root Beer, all have a cut perk machine model from Shi No Numa . They all appear to have moss on the machine, indicating that the perk machines would have been dirty to fit the art style of the map. *According to Russman, it makes his knees better. *This is the first Perk-A-Cola machine to disappear in solo. *You do not need the power on to access this machine in solo in any maps with the exception of Origins, where the 115 Conversion Generator must be turned on first. *Even if a player on solo uses all three revives, it is possible to receive Quick Revive from Der Wunderfizz on Origins, making it possible to go down and revive yourself more than three times. *Quick Revive will always be the first perk to drop if playing Nuketown Zombies solo. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies Perk-a-Colas Category:Call of Duty: World at War Zombies Perk-a-Colas Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies Perk-a-Colas